Thomas' Adventures Series
Join Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends as they travel outside The Island of Sodor meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies and saving the world at the same time. List of Thomas' Adventures films: *''Thomas' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty (Remake) *Thomas the Tank Engine Meets the Swan Princess (Remake) *Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin (Remake) *Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King (Remake) *Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony (Full Movie) (Prequel to ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding) *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie) (Remake) *Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Remake) *Thomas' Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine's Search For The Black Cauldron'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (Remake) *Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Dumbo (Remake) *Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Fox and the Hound'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Peter Pan (Remake) *Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid (Remake) *Thomas' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Hercules'' *''Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Enchanted'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Magic Duel'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Basil the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and The Return of Jafar'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Chicken Run '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Mulan'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Keep Calm and Flutter On'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version)'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Cinderella'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and The Sword in the Stone'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Magical Mystery Cure'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle (Full Movie) *Thomas and The Aristocats'' *''Thomas and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Black Pearl'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Pinocchio'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom (Full Movie)'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Cars'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Cars 2'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Trapped in Vestroia'' (Special Short Film) *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Beetlejuice'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - Mystery Of The Enchanted Kingdom'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'' *''Thomas' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen Fever'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Pocahontas'' *''Thomas and The Magic Riddle'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Visits The Haunted Mansion'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map'' (Full Movie) *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Castle Sweet Castle'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Osmosis Jones'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Rock and Rule'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Princess Diaries'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Tarzan'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Epic Mickey'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Amending Fences'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows'' *''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark (Full Movie) *Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Happily Ever After'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Up'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in The Festival of The Lion King'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever '' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Tigger Movie '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine's World of Color '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Parade of Dreams '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Big Hero 6 '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Says Hocus Pocus '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to The Road to El Dorado '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes On A Quest For Camelot '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Godzilla Vs. King Godorah '' *''Thomas' Adventures of A Goofy Movie '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Casper '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in The Lion King Celebration (former Disneyland attraction) *Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas (Remake) *Thomas' Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie '' *''Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The BFG '' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Nutcracker Prince'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in Remember the Magic (Walt Disney World 25th anniversary parade)'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Labyrinth '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Zootopia '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in Mickey's PhilharMagic (Remake) *Thomas' Adventures of Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men's Chest '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (midquel to Thomas' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast) *''Thomas' Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Lilo & Stitch'' *''Thomas and The Adventures of Ichbod and Mr. Toad'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon Live (Live Show)'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Crash Bandicoot (Video Game) *Thomas' Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - A Royal Family Tale'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World (Disney Sing-Along Songs program) *Thomas the Tank Engine and The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Circle of Life (enviromental film) *Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Good Dinosaur'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' *''Thomas and Pooh's Hefflalump Movie'' *''Thomas and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *''Thomas and Belle's Magical World'' (another midquel to Thomas' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast) *''Thomas' Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Bambi'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Bambi 2'' (Midquel) *''Thomas and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Thief and the Cobbler'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version)'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Minions'' (2015) *''Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to The Wild'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Anastasia'' *''Thomas' Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The King and I'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in Mickey's Jammin Jungle Parade'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in The Legend of The Lion King'' (Walt Disney World version) *''Thomas' Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Thumbelina'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets George of the Jungle'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Vs. Godzilla'' *''Thomas and Baloo's Virtual Swinging Jungle Cruise'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Thomas and Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Discovers The Mask'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen 2'' *''Thomas and Mickey's House of Villains'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Visits Hotel Transylvania'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (Remake) *Thomas' Adventures of Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in The Enchanted Tiki Room'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Thomas' Adventures of A Troll In Central Park'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Inside Out'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Mickey and the Magical Map'' (Disneyland Attraction) *''Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me 2'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) *''Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic (Tokyo DisneySea)'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Peanuts Movie'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Iron Giant'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Spider-Man'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Spider-Man 2 '' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Spider-Man 3 '' *''Thomas' Adventures of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in The Festival of The Lion King (Walt Disney World version)'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in The Festival of The Lion King (Hong Kong Disneyland)'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Legend of The Lion King (Disneyland Paris Version)'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Oliver and Company'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Mulan 2'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Disneyland Fun (Disney Sing-Along Songs program) *Thomas the Tank Engine Visits Hotel Transylvania 2'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Back to the Future'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Back to the Future Part II'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Back to the Future Part III'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Descendants'' (upcoming 2015 Disney Channel film) *''Thomas' Adventures of Winx Club: Magical Adventure'' (theatrical sequel to Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *''Thomas' Adventures of Finding Nemo'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets the Last Unicorn'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Treasure Planet'' *''Thomas and Mickey's Soundsational Parade'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Disney Dreams'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Discovers Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Monsters Inc.'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Sebastian's Party Gras'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in Mermaid Lagoon Theater'' *''Thomas and Ariel's Seaside Treasures'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Spirited Away'' *''Thomas' Adventures of All Dogs Go To Heaven'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and The Trumpet of the Swan'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Balto'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine sails a Voyage of The Little Mermaid'' (Disney's Hollywood Studios attraction) *''Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and a Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and a Journey 2: The Mysterious Island '' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King (musical)'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin (musical)'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine in Animagique'' *''Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Mary Poppins'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon Heroes'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Pagemaster'' *''Thomas' Adventures of A Bug's Life'' *''Thomas' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure'' *''Thomas' Adventures of The Prince of Egypt'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'' *''Thomas' Adventures of Ice Age 4: Continental Drift'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Little Fox'' Category:76859Thomas TV Series *''Thomas the Tank Engine and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Tangled with Rapunzel (2017 TV Series) Here's the proof: http://www.moviefone.com/2015/06/04/tangled-tv-series-disney-channel/ *Thomas' Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Thomas' Adventures Chronicles'' Clips used from films/shows * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails * Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue * Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels * Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery * Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway * Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave * Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins * Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Thomas and Friends (CGI Series) # Thomas and the Billboard # Steady Eddie # Rosie's Funfair Special # Mountain Marvel # Henry Gets It Wrong # Heave Ho, Thomas # Toby's Special Surprise # Excellent Emily # The Party Surprise # Saved You! # Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon # James Works It Out # Tram Trouble # Don't Go Back # Gordon Takes a Shortcut # The Man in the Hills # Thomas Puts the Brakes On # Percy and the Bandstand # Push Me, Pull You # Best Friends # Creaky Cranky # The Lion of Sodor # Tickled Pink # Double Trouble # Slippy Sodor # The Early Bird # Play Time # Thomas and the Pigs # Time for a Story # Percy's Parcel # Toby's New Whistle # A Blooming Mess # Thomas and the Runaway Kite # Steamy Sodor # Splish Splash Splosh # The Biggest Present of All # Snow Tracks # Heny's Good Deeds # Buzzy Bees # Hiro Helps out # Thomas' Tall Friend # James in the Dark # Pingy Pongy Pick Up # Charlie and Eddie # Toby and the Whispering Woods # Henry's Health and Safety # Diesel's Special Delivery # Pop Goes Thomas # Victor Says Yes # Thomas in Charge # Being Percy # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Thomas' Crazy Day # Jumping Jobi Wood # Thomas and Scruff # O the Indignity # Jitters and Japes # Merry Misty Island # Henry's Magic Box # Gordon and Ferdinand # Toby and Bash # Emily and Dash # Percy's New Friends # Edward the Hero # James to the Rescue # Happy Hiro # Up, Up and Away # Henry's Happy Coal # Let it Snow # Surprise, Surprise # Spencer the Grand # Stop that Bus! # Stuck on You # Big Belle # Kevin the Steamie # Wonky Whistle # Percy the Snowman # Tree Trouble # Fiery Flynn # Race to the Rescue # Ol' Wheezy Wobbles # Express Coming Through # Percy and the Monster of Brendam # Ho Ho Snowman # Flash Bang Wallop! # Thomas and the Rubbish Train # Thomas Toots the Crows # Bust My Buffers! # Percy and the Calliope # Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor # Salty's Surprise # Sodor Surprise Day # Emily's Winter Party Special # Muddy Matters # Whiff's Wish # Welcome Stafford # Don't Bother Victor! # Happy Birthday, Sir! # The Christmas Tree Express # Kevin's Cranky Friend # Scruff's Makeover # Wayward Winston # Gordon Runs Dry # Calm Down Caitlin # Steamie Stafford # Henry's Hero # Luke's New Friend # The Switch # Not Now, Charlie! # The Lost Puff # The Thomas Way # The Phantom Express # Percy's Lucky Day # Bill or Ben? # Too Many Fire Engines # No Snow for Thomas # Santa's Little Engine # The Missing Christmas Decorations # The Frozen Turntable # Away from the Sea # Gone Fishing # The Afternoon Tea Express # The Smelly Kipper # No More Mr. Nice Engine # Thomas' Shortcut # Old Reliable Edward # Not So Slow Coaches # Flatbeds of Fear # Disappearing Diesels # Signals Crossed # Toad's Adventure # Duck in the Water # Duck and the Slip Coaches # Thomas the Quarry Engine # Thomas and the Emergency Cable # Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger # Marion and the Pipe # Missing Gator # No Steam Without Coal # Spencer's VIP # Toad's Bright Idea # Long Lost Friend # Last Train for Christmas # Duncan the Humbug # The Perfect Gift # Emily Saves the World # Timothy and the Rainbow Truck # Marion and the Dinosaurs # Samson at Your Service # Samson Sent for Scrap # Millie and the Volcano # Who's Geoffrey? # The Truth About Toby # Lost Property # Henry Spots Trouble # Toad and the Whale # A Cranky Christmas # Snow Place Like Home # The Beast of Sodor # Wild Water Rescue # Very Important Sheep # Salty All at Sea # Den & Dart # Helping Hiro # Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (double-length episode Christmas special) # Two Wheels Good # Reds vs. Blues # The Best Engines Ever! # The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead # Philip to the Rescue # Slow Stephen # * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (TV Series) # Friendship is Magic (The Mare in the Moon) Part 1 # Friendship is Magic (The Elements of Harmony) Part 2 # The Ticket Master # Applebuck Season # Griffon the Brush-Off # Boast Busters # Dragonshy # Look Before You Sleep # Bridle Gossip # Swarm of the Century # Winter Wrap Up # Call of the Cutie # Fall Weather Friends # Suited for Success # Feeling Pinkie Keen # Sonic Rainboom # Stare Master # The Show Stoppers # A Dog and Pony Show # Green isn't you Color # Over a Barrel # A Bird in the Hoof # The Cuite Mark Chronicles # Owl's Well That Ends Well # Party for One # The Best Night Ever # The Return of Harmony Part 1 # The Return of Harmony Part 2 # Lesson Zero # Luna Eclipsed # Sisterhooves Social # The Cutie Pox # May the Best Pet Win # The Myterious Mare Do Well # Sweet and Elite # Secret of my Excess # Hearth's Warming Eve # Family Appreciation Day # Baby Cakes # The Last Roundup # The Super Speedy Cider Squeezzy 6000 # Read it and Weep # Hearts and Hooves Day # A Freind in Deed # Putting Your Hoof Down # It's About Time # Dragon Quest # Hurricane Fluttershy # Ponyville Confidential # MMMystery on the Friendship Express # A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 # A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 # The Crystal Empire Part 1 # The Crystal Empire Part 2 # Too Many Pinkie Pies # One Bad Apple # Magic Duel # Sleepless in Ponyville # Wonderbolts Academy # Apple Family Reunion # Spike at your Service # Keep Calm and Flutter On # Just for Sidekicks # Games Ponies Play # Magical Mystery Cure # Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1 # Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 2 # Castle-Mania # Daring Don't # Flight to the Finish # Power Ponies # Bats! # Rarity Takes Manehattan # Pinkie Apple Pie # Rainbow Falls # Three's a Crowd # Pinkie Pride # Simple Ways # Filli Vanilli # Twilight Time # It's Ain't Easy Being Breezies # Somepony to Watch Over Me # Maud Pie # For Whom the Sweetie Bells Toils # Leap of Faith # Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 # Trade Ya # Inspiration Manifestation # Equestria Games # Twilight's Kingdom Part 1 # Twilight's Kingdom Part 2 # The Cutie Map Part 1 # The Cutie Map Part 2 # Castle Sweet Castle # Bloom and Gloom # Tanks for the Memories # Appleoosa's Most Wanted # Make New Friends But Keep Discord # The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone # Slice of Life # Princess Spike # Party Pooped # Amending Fences # Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? # Canterlot Boutique # Rarity Investigates! # Made in Manehattan # Brotherhooves Social # Crusaders of the Lost Mark # The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows # Hearthbreakers # Scare Master # What About Discord? # The Hooffields & the McColts # The Mane Attraction # The Cutie Re-Mark Part 1 # The Cutie Re-Mark Part 2 * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Fan Made Episode - Double Rainboom Trivia *Thomas' Adventures series will be using the CGI Series of Thomas & Friends. Although the model series can be used for some films. *76859Thomas will be using the UK Version of Thomas & Friends in their series since he's British. *''Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue'', Thomas & Friends: Series 13, Thomas & Friends: Series 14 and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Series 1 were all released in 2010. *All the engines and ponies are the same size as the humans. *Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Twilight Sparkle's design frequently changes from her original unicorn design from MLP:FIM episodes 1 to 65 to her new Alicorn Princess design from episodes 65 onwards. *Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's design frequently changes from their original designs from MLP:FIM episodes 1 to 109 to their designs with their cutie marks from episodes 109 onwards. *Like DisneyDaniel93, TheLionKingRulez, CoolZDane and MichaelCityMaker's series, 76859Thomas' series will be sensible, friendly and normal as 76859Thomas have followed Pooh's Adventures Rules. *In this series, the trains and the ponies are just friends. See Also *Thomas' Adventures Team *The Rough Gang *Main Quotes and Scenes for Thomas' Adventures Series Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series